Affairs
by Divolo
Summary: Her issues, his dilemmas, their affairs. Interracial. StilesOC. Rating may go up.


**Chapter One  
****Just Begun**

* * *

"_Nya ha ha ha!"_

Bobbie Garnett woke up to the obnoxious laugh at the beginning of Azealia Banks' "L8R". The song continued to blast through the room until Bobbie slammed on the snooze button of her alarm clock.

"Goddammit Bobbie!"

She winced at her uncle's enraged yell. Shit. Waking him up was exactly what she was trying to prevent from happening on the first day of the spring school semester. This was a bad way to start.

"Sorry," Bobbie mumbled, knowing he wouldn't even be able to hear her tired apology. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom connected to her small guest room. After a quick shower, she pulled on a simple pair of skinny denim jeans, a blue hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. It was usual for her to not put much thought or effort into any of her outfits. It was probably warm outside, but she didn't care.

She grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen. Her round-bellied uncle was already at the breakfast table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Toast." He pointed at the plate on the table.

"Not hungry." She took a bottle of water from the fridge and dumped it into her backpack.

"Meds," he continued, pointing at the orange pill bottles next to her breakfast. Bobbie snatched them and stuffed them in her bag. She made a beeline to the front door.

"Don't fuck up," he warned, followed by a sip of coffee.

"_Bye_, Uncle Vic," she grumbled before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Let me see your schedule," Scott said, taking it away from Stiles. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sheet of paper. "Didn't you fail photography? Why take it _again_?"

Stiles shrugged and scratched his forehead. "Ms. V had a talk with my dad and they both think I should take it again to 'discover my outreach'. And it'll help boost my GPA. Everybody wins."

Scott frowned and pushed the paper into Stiles' chest. "Boost your GPA? How? Especially when you previously bombed the easiest class in school?"

"Define 'failing', dude. I could have aced every project if V would have just accepted my alternate project. You know like when I suggested all the guys in the class take pics of their male genitalia and critique each other on girth?"

"You mean dick pics?" Scott said, sounding disgusted.

Stiles gasped. "See, when you say it that way it sounds so unprofessional."

"Whatever, I'm going to class," Scott said, cutting Stiles off. "See you in chem."

"Scott, come on. You know you were totally on board with my idea." Stiles trailed after him, but Scott just waved him away and left.

Stiles scoffed, but let it go. He had a photography class to ace. _Again_.

* * *

Just like last semester, Bobbie had been thirty minutes early to class. The bell was now about to ring and students were beginning to fill up the small studio classroom.

Bobbie had already taken her medication in the restroom before she had headed to class, but she could already feel the anxiety beginning to build up. The pounding in her head, the shortening of her breath, and the urge to leave the classroom and lead herself to isolation were all warning signs to her. She wondered when her meds would magically kick in.

_I hate this…so much._

Banter filled the classroom as the last few students began entering. It seemed as if everyone knew each other but Bobbie. She recognized some of her classmates from other lessons, but none were really her friends. Nobody really was anyway. Not close ones.

She leaned forward on one of the group tables she was sitting at and clasped her hands under her chin, attempting to appear composed, when beneath her surface, she was an utter mess.

It all stopped when the teacher began calling for attendance. Bobbie sighed inwardly. At least she was one step closer to getting out of school and back home to her room.

"Roberta Garnett!"

Bobbie perked up like a deer in headlights to the sound of her name. "H-here," she stuttered, caught off guard. There were a few snickers across the room. She tried her best to ignore them. "A-actually, it's Bobbie."

"Bobbie? Alright…" she nodded, noting her nickname on the attendance.

The teacher continued to call names until she reached one in particular.

"Stiles…" She seemed to grumble, as she realized he wasn't in the room.

"Here, here, here!" A voice said, rushing into the classroom.

Playing with her nails, Bobbie followed the voice to see that it was the supposed 'Stiles'. He plopped down into the seat of a table away from Bobbie. He looked distressed, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing deeply.

"So we're going to play _this _game again, are we Mr. Stilinsky?" The teacher raised an eyebrow, jotting down Stiles' tardy onto the clipboard.

He didn't answer, and instead flashed the peace sign, signaling his want for the conversation to end before it even began.

"_Anyway_ people," she went on as she set down her clipboard. "Welcome to Art Photography I. I hope that break was quite nice for you, because your roster is lucky enough to get to experience the change in my curriculum. I'm Ms. V by the way. You can call me V. I don't mind."

Ms. V continued, "We're going to start off by selecting partners…which you will have for the rest of the year."

There were groans scattered across the classroom, but they were ignored. "_I _will be choosing your partners, to help shake up the creativity…let's begin."

Bobbie secretly wanted to join the wave of groans, but she held her place and stayed quiet. The last thing she wanted was a partner. It would be much easier to just go through the semester without having to worry about working with somebody else. She was so used to having the work dumped on her, that it made her tired, and even anxious when thinking about it.

She started to panic. Maybe she could ask Ms. V to put her as a special case and let her ride solo on her projects. It wasn't as if the school staff wasn't aware of Bobbie's condition, right? The teacher could give her a pass, right?

As Ms. V went on to name partners, Bobbie was cast into her own little world of worry. Her heartbeat quickened and her left leg began to shake. This 'partner' thing wouldn't work for her.

"Roberta – I mean Bobbie…Bobbie and Stiles. You two can get together," Ms. V announced, interrupting her internal conflict.

Bobbie's eyes widened and she glanced at Stiles from across the room, who was already fiddling with one of the cameras he was assigned to.

He paused from his fiddling and raised his head to look around the classroom. Stiles was obviously looking for her.

"She's right over there, Stiles," Ms. V directed, sighing.

"I knew that." Stiles headed Bobbie's way.

_Fuck_, she thought to herself. What was she going to do? A _boy _was coming towards her. _Her_.

_Don't freak out,_ she warned, breathing heavily. _He's just a classmate_._ He's coming over because he's just your partner_. It wasn't a big deal. She could do this.

But what would she say? How would she talk to him? What if he thought she was weird? Or ugly? Or both?

_Oh dear fuck, I can't do this. I can't, I can't—_

It was then that Stiles slid onto the stool right next to her. Bobbie combed a hand through her short black hair, hoping to look normal.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Hi," she half-smiled, before fumbling with her nails. Stiles didn't seem to notice her nervous behavior.

"Here's your camera." He handed it to her.

"Thanks."

They were silent for a minute, until Stiles decided to aim his camera at Bobbie and snap a photo.

"Umm…" was all that could leave her mouth, which Stiles seemed to ignore, and began to juggle the lens cap of his camera.

Without thinking twice, Bobbie did the same and aimed her camera at Stiles, giving her a moment to observe him. He was definitely cute. He had a well-defined jaw line and dark, captivating eyes.

Stiles scooted closer to her, so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "I know what you're thinking," he said, aiming his camera at her again. He snapped another photo.

Confused didn't even begin to describe what Bobbie was feeling. "W-what am I thinking?"

"Conspiracy."

Bobbie shook her head. "What?"

"V—" he looked at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "Is totally against free thinking. Help me out."

"Wait, _what_?" She stared at him in disbelief, but she wanted to laugh…so bad.

"Take a pic of my crotch. We'll sneak it into the portfolio." Stiles was darting around on his stool like he was paranoid, which caused Bobbie to cover her mouth in laughter.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?"

Bobbie took a moment to recover from her fits. "You can't be for real."

"Well, I am for real. I want V to get it through her thick skull."

"Get what through?"

"My philosophy."

"Your crotch is a philosophy?" Bobbie laughed even harder, causing some classmates to stare.

Stiles scratched the back of his head and didn't answer. Grinning herself into stupidity, Bobbie aimed her camera and took a picture of Stiles' crotch anyway. This wasn't like her, but she was in a whimsical mood to do pretty much anything. If they got in trouble, she could just say it was an accidental photograph.

Then it hit her like a slap to the face. She'd just taken a picture of a guy's crotch. She just couldn't believe it.

_What the FUCK, Bobbie_.

* * *

_A/N: Oh God. That's the end. It's been a whole damn year since I've written, so I welcome flames and all kinds of criticism. It helps me more than you think. Next chapter will have more of Stiles' amazing thought process - or at least my rendition of it. Make sure to check out the song inspirations below on da Youtubez. I love my underground music._

_**Story Song Inspiration:**  
Song: Affairs  
Artist: Morri$  
_

_**Chapter Song Inspiration:**_  
_Song: Just Begun  
Artist(s): Grobbie & Yoin_


End file.
